Pokemon Gijinka High School - Non-Canon Lemony Events
by LucarionzX85
Summary: A non-canon extension of Pokemon Gijinka High School, by ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800. See what happens to Drake, an Umbreon Gijinka, in a highschool where anything can happen. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! This is my second-ish story! I based the characters from ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800's "Pokemon Gijinka High School". Before anything, I would like to say that I have asked for full permission to do what I am doing right now. If you have any doubts, you can PM him or me if you want to ask about that matter. Anyway, since I like trying new things, I have decided to make my first lemon. By the way, this is non-canon so expect lots of different stuff happening. Our writing styles are different, so don't expect the same story delivery. Lastly, I got lazy so I didn't fix the vertical spacing. **

**One more thing, it's taking me longer than usual to write the next chapter of my other story because we will be taking our tests next week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and any of its characters, or the original story.**

* * *

**Part 1: Freya ?**

**~Normal POV~**

Rrrriiiing! Rrrriiiing! The second bell had just rung. Drake and Freya were running late for their next class, biology. They were dismissed a bit late from their previous class AdTech, because no one cleaned up.

"Hurry up!" Drake said, as he hurriedly paced down the stairs. "It's biology, Miss Learent won't mind…" Freya said in a calm, soothing voice. It almost sounded like she was horny. "Miss Learent never notices anything!" Drake said out loud. They had just reached the first floor, so they ran towards the lab.

As expected, Miss Learent was not in the room. Everyone was just there doing whatever they did. Some were sleeping (the class/batch president), some were cramming the requirements for the other subjects, while the rest were either talking to each other or playing games in his/her phones. Drake dropped his things on their group's table. Freya did the same.

Written on the chalkboard, in front of the classroom, was the task the class was assigned to do. Basically, they were supposed to read about the chemical and biological structure of cells and make questions for the upcoming Youth Biology Chemistry And Physics fair next week. Their school would be hosting this event, because it was one of the top highschools in their country. It also said that Miss Learent would be absent for the whole week, since she was chosen, along with a handful of teachers, to participate in an international conference of the natural sciences.

Drake pulled out his Biology book and started reading. Freya, on the other hand, was left alone, obviously being ignore by Drake. It didn't take long before Freya started trying to take all of Drake's attention. "Drake… I'm hungry… I'm really hungry…" Freya whined to him. "Freya, I'm studying…" Drake said without taking his eyes off the book. "please, come with me…" Freya said with even more emotion. "ok, fine…" Drake said, finally giving in. He put down his book and stood up. Freya, already up, went and lead the way. Freya, to Drake's surprise, went to the direction, opposite to the cafeteria. "She probably wants to take the long way…" Drake thought to himself. While they were walking towards a corner, Freya sped up and vanished from Drake's line of sight. Drake kept on walking casually, expecting Freya to suddenly jump out and surprise him.

As he expected, Freya was gone. He looked around, searching for the slightest trace of Freya. Nothing. The hallway split into two directions, in a t-like manner. Drake took the path to the right. He saw a room with its door open, it was dark inside and had cold air blowing from it. He stuck his head inside to see what was inside. Being a dark type, he could see better in dark than in light. Before he saw anything, he felt a strong kick from behind. Drake tumbled and fell inside. A bright beam of light hit him, as he opened his eyes, blinding him temporarily. He felt himself being dragged from behind, by his hands. Drake tried struggling, but found it useless because his arms were bound together. Drake then heard a small click. He assumed it was a lock, because his arms were now un-movable. They were shifted and positioned behind him, anchored to something heavy in that room. A shadowy figure then moved in front of him. Once again, as a dark type, he had no problem seeing who it was. "Hi Drake!" Freya greeted him. "Freya!" Drake screamed in surprise "What's the meaning of this!?" "This is for NOT taking advantage of me during our camping trip." Freya said. "B-but I didn't do anything!" Drake protested. "Exactly…" Freya said with a small, sly grin. "I thought you said you were hungry?" Drake asked, trying to change the subject. "Hungry for your seed, that is." Freya said.

Freya took off Drake's boots. She did the same with his socks. Drake's eyes widened, as he thought of all the things Freya could do to him. She unbuckled his belt and threw it to a corner of the room. Next came off were his pants. Freya's eyes lit up as she saw Drake's member bulging from his shorts. She then teased him even more by tracing her fingers on his legs, up to his thighs. "ohhhh… Freya, stop teasing me…" Drake said, as he got more excited. He could feel it throbbing really hard from his shorts. "If you say so!" Freya said happily, as she pulled off Drake's shorts, now revealing his shaft. Freya brought out her tongue and started licking Drake's shaft. Drake was getting even more excited by this. He shivered as pre-cum flowed out of his shaft. "That's the signal." Freya said. She lowered her head and started sucking on Drake's cock. "Aahhhhh… Ohhhhhh… yeeess..." Drake moaned. After a few minutes, Drake couldn't hold it anymore. "Aahhhhhhhhhh…!" Drake moaned as he came into Freya's mouth, hard. "I believe we're ready now." Freya said after she finished lapping the rest of Drake's cum. "Ready for what?" Drake asked weakly. "For this." Freya replied. She took off her shoes and socks. She then "dramatically" took off her panties in a way that greatly aroused Drake. After a few seconds, Drake's member was up and hard again. Freya leaned closer to him, when Drake started getting second thoughts. "A-are you sure we should be doing this?" Drake asked Freya "I mean, you're in heat. Won't you get-mmmmmphhh!" Drake couldn't speak because Freya put a ballgag in his mouth. She leaned forward and fastened the straps, securing the gag in place.

** ~Drake's POV~**

"Won't you get pregnant?" I tried to say, but I was cut off because Freya put a gag in my mouth. "Mmmmmphhh!" I tried to say through the gag, but it was no use. With my dick hard and throbbing, Freya impaled herself on me and let out a huge moan. I felt her warm lips' ridges, as my shaft penetrated her inner lining. Arceus, it felt like heaven. It was warm and moist where my shaft was able to reach. She hadn't noticed, but I actually had a knot and she hasn't taken it fully yet. I didn't think it could get any better, but it did. Freya started bouncing on me, she went up and down… up and down… up and – whoops! My knot actually managed to slip inside her slit. "Hnnnggggghhh!" I moaned in pleasure. Now was my chance. I knew she would not be able to bounce on me once my knot was inside her, so took the opportunity. I started humping her from below. Of course it took a great deal of my energy, but it was worth it. "Drake! Ohhhhh… yes… harder… Harder!" Freya commanded. Because of the knot, I knew I was in control. I would keep on teasing Freya until she gave in, so I maintained my speed. "I said harder!" Freya commanded with a louder voice. I wanted to say "I'm in control now! Don't tell me what to do!" but since I had a gag, I just frowned at her and said "mmmmmgghhh!" Being horny as fuck, she used Psychic and took my belt, which she threw earlier, and started whipping me with it. "Fuck me harder!" Freya commanded as she brought down the belt on me. "Hnnnnggggghhhh!" I moaned through the gag. I can't believe she actually hit me that hard with that thing! I just kept enduring the hits, hoping she would get the message but apparently, that wasn't happening. At least I still have my jacket and undershirt to initially protect me from the- oh shit, why did I just think about that!? Freya has been constantly trying to break me with her psychic powers, but it was futile since I'm a dark type. All she could do were speak to me telepathically and read my mind. Now that she realized that, she started pulling my jacket and undershirt up to try to remove them. I laughed inside, knowing she would not be able to take them out because of my restraints, but apparently I was wrong. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a pair of scissors and was about to cut them. "Nnnnnngggghhh!" I said, hoping Freya would not cut them. "So, you don't want me to cut these?" she said, referring to my undershirt and jacket. I loved my clothes! I shook my head, hoping she would not do what she was about to do. "Okay then, you know what I want. Do it and I won't lay a finger on these." she said with a smile, knowing she had won. I let out a sigh and nod my head to let her know that I agreed. "Good. Now, do as you're told and hump me harder." she commanded. I let out another sigh. What am I, her personal sex slave? "Harder!" Freya commanded. She was obviously still very horny. I mentally noted that next time, I would prepare for when she would be in heat again. Then I had an idea. Oww, my back is starting to ache from this position. I started pushing harder and harder with every thrust. I was close to breaking her. "Aahhhhhh, Drake!... more… I… want… more…" she said. From the sound of her voice, she was very, very close to climax. After a few more seconds… "Drake, I'm gonna-" she said, right before she exploded on me "aaahhhhh…!" My legs were wet with her bodily fluids and there was a puddle growing rapidly on the floor. It's my turn now. I used all my energy and pounded her as strong as I possibly could. She was still cumming, when I felt close to climax. More. More. More. Mo- "Hnnnnnggggghhh!" I released all that hot seed into her with so much force, from being kept there for so long, that she fainted. I looked around the room, panting hard. There was a really big puddle underneath us. My legs felt warm and I suddenly had an urge to sleep. I felt really tired after that so I decided to take a rest. I just wish Freya had taken off the gag before collapsing . Just as I closed my eyes, I saw a silhouette of a figure enter the door, but I was too tired to care.

* * *

**Funfact: I did this instead of doing my reqs due on the day after I finished this.**

**There will be a part 2,but I'm not sure if I should make any more beyond that.**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai people! I'm not dead yet! **

**I have a new story waiting, the only thing setting me back are the names. Don't worry, it's coming out soon.**

**I also haven't abandoned my other story, wait for the update, it's also coming soon.**

**No hate please, don't read if you don't like. Now****, I present chapter 2! (this was kinda rushed, I'm gonna fix it sometime) Read Pokemon Gijinka High School by ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800 if you haven't! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drake's POV**

I'm unconscious. And upright. Why is that? I don't know.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing below a horizontal bar mounted on the walls directly above my head. I tried moving my hands, but I couldn't. They were shackled to the bars, spread far from each other. I tried taking a step, again I couldn't. They were shackled to a bar, separating them by about two feet. I could only make small pivots with both feet.

What am I doing here? I don't remember… Wasn't I with Freya, on the way to the caf, when… oh right, I remember now…

So the question is, what am I doing here?

"Hello Drake!"

…it can't be!...

"How are you doing?"

…her? what's she doing here?...

"I hope you're comfortable here."

…where's Freya?!...

"Stella! What are you doing here!? What am I doing here? Where are my clothes? Where's Fre- "

"Shush" she said, placing a finger on my lips. "I took care of Freya, don't worry. Oh, and nobody saw."

…whew, that's a relief…

"Then… what am I doing here? Why am I … like this?" I asked.

"Well, I can't have Freya do you and not do a thing about it…" she partially explained.

"So what's all this for then?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean this? I'm gonna punish you for letting Freya do that to you!" she said sadistically.

…whaaat...

"What!? Punish me!? For that!? I didn't even do it on purpose! She technically raped me!" I protested.

"Now Drake, BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!" she shrieked.

**WHACK!**

From behind, Stella raised a leather paddle and brought it down on Drake's coccyx. (coccyx – the tailbone area right above your ass)

"Aaaaaaghhhhh! Owwwwww! Stella, why? Why are you doing this?"

"I SAID, BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!"

**WHACK!**

"Aaauughhhhh! Stop! Stella, stop this!"

"BEG"

**WHACK!**

"FOR"

**WHACK!**

"FORGIVENESS!"

**WHACK!**

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH! *pant**pant* whyyy?"

My tailbone (let's just call it that cause it's easier to say than coccyx) really hurt like hell. It felt as if it were being burned constantly, and each hit adds a shock to the pain. It was like being both burned and electrocuted.

"Well this doesn't seem like it's working. I'll be back. I'm just gonna get something." Stella said as she left the room.

Did she change her mind? Is she gonna release me? She's probably getting the keys right now.

After a few moments, Stella returned. She had something in her hands. No, it wasn't the keys…

"NO! You'll never get that on me! NEVER!" I said, before immediately locking my lips together.

"Come on Drake, if you be a good boy, I might just release you earlier." she teased.

I shook my head.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to do this the harsh way." she said. She went forward and pinched my nose so that I couldn't breathe through it.

I knew this was coming, so I inhaled deeply before she could get to me. Seconds passed and my lungs started to burn. My body craved for oxygen- NO! More time passed and I was sure I would collapse so I gave in and took a deep breath.

Stella knew this would happen and shoved the ballgag into my mouth the moment I opened it. She fastened the strap behind my head and smiled at her work.

Great. Just what I needed. A gag.

"Well, that certainly took a while. At least now you won't be too noisy. Anyway, since you didn't beg, I'll have to punish you more!" she said, smiling evilly.

I could do nothing as Stella continuedly "punished" me. After a while I started to hunch over forward. I was really tired and having a hard time standing up. My tailbone constantly felt like it was being roasted slowly while constantly getting splashed on by some lava. All I could do was moan and wail in agony. Every once in a while, I looked at Stella with a pleading look in my eyes, but all she did was smirk and hit me even harder. I never felt so helpless before.

After some time, Stella stopped and took off my gag.

"I'll let you rest for fifteen minutes. After that, we'll continue." she said, then left the room.

She'll be gone for fifteen minutes, I better use this time to escape. I didn't waste any time resting. I organized my thoughts and formed the most logical plan to escape.

Calling for help won't work, she might hear me and come back. I should just try to escape as quietly as possible. That means, not trying to wriggle out of my shackles. I looked around the room, searching for anything that might help me escape. That's when I saw it.

The keys.

They were about eighteen inches away from my left foot. Let's see, this spreader bar (the bar shackled on my legs) is two feet long. If I could pivot on my left foot, I could get it with my right foot. Then I would use Psychic to unlock whichever shackle gets unlocked. (I can't use Psychic right now cause I'm tired and can't concentrate) Perfect! This plan should work.

Using my toes, I tiptoed (duh) and pivoted on my left foot. My right foot was six inches from the key when I encountered a problem. I had to turn almost 180 degrees and my arms are spread far apart. I knew pulling on the shackles was futile, so I just tried to stretch my legs as far as possible.

Click!

Huh?

*insert clicking sound*

What?

"Aaaaa-" I immediately suppressed my scream so that Stella wouldn't hear. What the fuck just happened? The length my legs were separated just got increased by twelve inches. Now my legs are three feet apart!

I was forced to tip-toe all the time to avoid putting too much strain on my hands. After all, stretching my legs apart more reduces my overall height. Also, it reduces my balance because my legs are farther from each other.

I was finally able to put my right foot on the key when the door opened.

"Hello Drake! Rested well? I was thinking about- *gasps* You tried to escape!" she accuses me. "And here I was considering letting you go because you've been behaving properly. But I was wrong!"

"Wait, no I wasn't-" I lied.

"It's no use Drake. These don't even work." Stella picked up a key, put it in the keyhole and twisted. The key shattered. "Now I'll have to punish you for real."

She left the room again and came back. On her hands were – No. You can't be serious.

"You can't be serious." I said, my eyes widening in fear. "You're not actually gonna whip me."

"Oh I am serious. But I'll at least give you a choice. Nine tail whip or regular whip? Answer now or I'll whip you with both." she commanded.

"Uhh…"

"ANSWER! NOW!"

"Regular whip!" I thought I chose the less harsh whip. The nine tail whip is probably nine times more painful.

"Okay then! Let's get started!" She flicked her arm and the whip uncoiled from her grip. Man, that thing was long! By the looks of it, it was at least five feet long.

"Oh and one thing, this whip is made of rubber, not leather. It won't cut you, but that's just it. Now, open your mouth." she said.

Thinking she'll be less harsh, I obediently opened my mouth as she put a new ballgag in. I was kinda surprised when it felt dry. I guess she has more than one of those things.

"Good boy Drake!" she said, then she started petting my head. At first, it felt nice to be petted. It was the first friendly gesture I received, since I woke up I the room. After a few more seconds, it started to get annoying. Why won't she stop petting my head? Dammit, I'm not a Growlithe or something! I guess this is still better than getting whipped.

"Mmmmnnn." I said, trying to get Stella's attention.

"Your head's so fluffy! I just wanna pet you all day!" she said cheerfully. "But sadly I can't do that. I still have to punish you."

I groaned.

"Since your head is so fluffy and you actually complied, I'll be nice to you!"

Is she gonna let me go now?

"I'm only gonna whip you fifty times!"

"Mmmmnnnnn!"

what?! fifty times?! only fifty?! what's that supposed to mean?

"Okay then! Let's get started!" she said as she stopped petting my head. She got her whip and cracked it in front of me.

**CRACK!**

Shit! I do not want to get hit by that thing. Not fifty, forty, twenty or ten times. Not even once.

I concentrated using all the power I had left. I used my psychic power to telepathically communicate with Stella.

'**Stella, STOP. Release me from-'**

"What's that Drake? Are you trying to say something? I forgot to tell you, these shackles nullify the powers of whoever wears them. Of course, they also function as regular shackles."

Dammit!

"Okay, now count with me! ONE!" she raised the whip above her head and…

**CRACK!**

"MMMNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!"

The fucking whip hit my fucking back! Not just my back, near my tailbone too! That's where I was constantly spanked just before getting whipped!

The really painful stinging sensation coursed through my whole body. My body felt cold, perhaps just by comparison to the burning feeling where it hit. I was sure it left a mark on my back.

I was starting to recover when-

"TWO!"

**CRACK!**

"MMMMMMMNNNNNGGGGHHH!"

Fucking damnit! My body arched forward this time as a reaction to the whip hitting my abdomen. I could see the long, diagonal red mark running on my skin. It also left marks on my sides, because the whip curled there.

"THREE!"

**CRACK!**

"MMMMMMMNNNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!"

I can't take this anymore! My body hunched over forward and was being supported mainly by my hands. The shackles started to dig into my skin.

**CRACK!**

"MMMMNNNNGGGHHH! *pant**pant**pant*"

My body is gonna collapse! It just hurts and burns so much! I'll do anything to make it stop!

**CRACK!**

"MMMNNGHHH!"

Please stop! I can't even try to scream anymore!

**CRACK!**

"NNNGGGHHH!"

Tears started to well in my eyes. This pain is just too much.

I looked at Stella with a pleading look in my eyes.

**CRACK!**

"GGGHHH."

"Huh? What's the matter? Can't scream anymore? We haven't even done ten yet. I guess we'll have to stop here."

She put her whip down and went up to me. She took off my gag.

"Now Drake" she said. "Is your chance to beg. Use it wisely."

Again, she left the room. This time, I didn't know what to expect. She wasn't going to "punish" me cause I was supposedly good. Oh, and she also liked petting my head. How degrading… but it felt nice anyway. What could she possibly use on me to make me beg more?

When she came back, she wasn't holding anything. Or I didn't see what it was.

She went in front of me and stared at me. That's when I noticed it. She changed clothes. Well, not exactly. She was wearing a one-piece white bustier corset complete with those laces that get everywhere. She also had semi-transparent stockings and those things on the arms. (sorry, I don't know what their called)

"Well Drake, how do I look?" she asked, while posing seductively.

"Definitely a sight for sore eyes!" I said. I don't personally have feelings for Stella, but this was making me love her. I want to be with her. I want to fuck her.

Wait, what? What the fuck was I thinking? And what's this sweet smell. Why am I getting turned on?

"How do you like me now Drake?" she asked as she went closer to me. She was practically standing in front of my face.

"uhhhhhh…" I almost drooled in front of her. My member started to rise, as nothing obstructed its way. It kept rising until it hit something.

Stella.

"Oh Drake, you naughty boy! You need some disciplining!" she said teasingly.

Disciplining? It doesn't matter, I like what I'm seeing. What I didn't know, was that it was about to get better. She started taking her clothes off. Right in front of me. When her lingerie was off, she put it on my head, obstructing my vision. I tried shaking it off, but she held it in place.

"Smell it Drake." she commanded. I obediently followed and started sniffing it. Surprisingly, I had the same sweet smell that I started to crave. I kept sniffing until she took it away.

I whined.

"Now, let's get started." She took a black cloth out of nowhere. "Are you ready Drake?"

"Yes mistress." I said. Then I realized, why did I call her mistress?

She went closer and pressed her breasts on my chest. "Now, close your eyes." she said as she pressed even more. "Now open."

Black. What? I was so distracted that I didn't notice she put a blindfold on me.

"Now Drake, you may start begging." she said.

I felt fingers run up the inner part of my legs, thighs and soon my pubic area. Then I felt it go past my inner-arms to my face. A cold breeze blew at my face and caused me to shiver. I felt the pre-cum as it started to drip from my already hard cock.

"Beg, Drake, Beg." she whispered.

She stopped caressing my face and let go. The next sensation surprised me. Two round warm things held my cock from the sides and pushed together. My guess was that those were her breasts. I shivered again, as sweat profusely dropped from my body. Soon, that squeezing turned in pumping. She was using her breasts to jack me off.

Haaaah… aaaahh…haaahh… I was close to climax. It felt like I was going to cum really hard on her. haaaahh… I'm gonna cu-

Wha- why'd she stop? Soon she started pumping again. She was going to tease me and just deny it.

"Haaaahh… Please… let me cum…" I said after having another orgasm denied.

"You'll have to do better than that. You know what I want to hear."

"Wha? Please, let me cum, Stella. Then let me fuck you. *pant**pant*" she started pumping again.

"That sounds good… but it's still not it" she stopped pumping and squeezed her breasts together.

I was growing more desperate as I could not achieve orgasm when it was within grasp.

"FUCK ME STELLA! FUCK ME LIKE YOU'VE NEVER FUCKED BEFORE! FUCK ME MORE THAN FREYA FUCKED ME!" I said in desperation.

"That's it. Now, who's your master?"

"You are!" I wanted orgasm right now, I won't wait for it.

"Who do you love more, Freya or me?"

"You, of course!" I need it now.

"Who do you answer to?"

"Only you! Now please, fuck me!"

"Good." She unlocked the shackles on my hands and lay me down on the bed. She fastened my arms to the frame of the bed, spreadeagle position. My spreader bar remained.

"Now, you must not cum until I give you permission to. If you do, I'll have to punish you. Clear?"

"Clear!" wha? Why can't I cum on my own?

She wasted no time and mounted on me, reverse cowgirl position. She lowered herself onto me really quickly.

"Aauuughhh! Yes! You're so thick Drake! So thick and long! Pleasure me more!"

She was really warm and tight! I loved it! I felt like I could cum any second, but I held it in. She then started bouncing on top of me. My cock kept on entering and exiting her pussy until my knot came in. She was stuck. Reminds me of Freya.

After my knot went in, I knew it was my turn. I tried humping her from below, thrusting without leaving her pussy.

"Aaaahhh! More! I command you to pleasure me more!"

I didn't need her command to make me do it. I used my remaining strength and thrust deeper and harder with increasing speed. Soon, I felt her walls tighten, she was about to cum. I gathered all of my energy and used it to thrust really hard. Then she came. "Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!" Her walls squeezed my cock really hard while releasing hot fluids. That sensation caused me to lose concentration and made me cum. Hot white semen flowed inside her, filling her womb to the very brim. That feeling was the best thing I had ever since I woke up. I kept cumming for almost thirty seconds. I never tried to stop it. It seems, constant denial makes you cum more. She fainted, on the spot while still moaning my name. "Draaaaake… Draaake…" I felt the urge to stand up, but all my energy was drained. I took one last look at Stella and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review my stories if you want faster updates!**

**Until then, see ya!**


End file.
